


You Dealt Him a Mortal Blow (I Promise!)

by Fictionista654



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionista654/pseuds/Fictionista654
Summary: “What happened?”“You dealt him a mortal blow!”“He’s gone?”“Yeah! You did it!”“Then where is it?”“Hmm?”“The dragon, Merlin.”“The dragon?”





	You Dealt Him a Mortal Blow (I Promise!)

“What happened?”

“You dealt him a mortal blow!”

“He’s gone?”

“Yeah! You did it!”

“Then where is it?”

“Hmm?”

“The dragon, Merlin.”

“The dragon?”

“If I dealt the dragon a mortal blow. Where. Is. It.”

“It flew away.”

“Do you mean to say it could still be alive?”

“No, you dealt it a mortal blow!”

“Merlin.”

“Arthur?”

“How can we be sure it was a mortal blow without the bloody dragon?”

“Oh, er. Because of the blood, I suppose.”

“The blood?”

“There was a lot of blood, sire.”

“Oh, that would explain it.”

“Yeah.”

“Just one more question. Merlin?”

“Yeah?”

“Where’s the blood?”

“The blood?”

“The dragon blood!”

“Ah.”

“Yes, ah! No blood, no dragon. Now what am I supposed to tell my father? Oh, sorry, we don’t have the dragon or any evidence but I dealt it a mortal blow. How do I know? Merlin told me.”

“…”

“Did you at least see which way it flew?”

“I, uh, can’t recall. It’s really…dark out.”

“Merlin.”

“Maybe that way.”

“Don’t just stand there like a fencepost, Merlin. Get a move on.”

“We’re not going back to the castle?”

“Did you miss the part where I’m supposed to kill the dragon?”

“But I told you. You dealt him a mortal blow.”

“I appreciate your confidence in me, Merlin, really I do. It’s touching. Are you coming or not?”

“I’m coming.”

“Of course, I don’t really want to go chasing after dragons at this hour. Not when I’ve got my bed waiting for me, and a hot bath, and clean clothes. And I’m sure you want to get back to that cupboard you call a bedroom.”

“Well, if you weren’t so stubborn, we could be back already!”

“Me? Stubborn? Are you sure you’re not talking about yourself?”

“You’re the one who’s insisting we go looking for a dead dragon.”

“We wouldn’t have to be looking for it, if I knew it wouldn’t attack Camelot again.”

“It won’t! It’s dead!”

“Mmm. It wouldn’t even have to be dead. Just as long as I had way to know for sure it’s not a threat anymore.”

“It wouldn’t have to be dead?”

“No.”

“I can promise that the blow you dealt was definitely enough to disable—”

“So you admit it might not have been a mortal blow?”

“No, that’s not—You prat! Let go of my arm!”

“The truth, Merlin.”

“…”

“Please.”

“I’m sorry, Arthur.”

“What are you sorry for?”

“I promise the dragon is no threat to Camelot.”

“Tell me.”

“Don’t make me say it. Please, don’t make me say it.”

“I need to hear it.”

“When a Dragonlord dies, his ability passes to his son.”

“And?”

“Balinor was my father.”

“Do you have something to tell me Merlin?”

“I’m a Dragonlord. The last. The last Dragonlord.”

“…”

“Where are you going?”

“Home!”

“Home?”

“A Dragonlord just told me the dragon is of no threat to Camelot! I’d be mad to stay out in this weather, searching uselessly for a dragon that’s long-gone.”

“Arthur?”

“Yes?”

“…”

“Come here.”

“Wait, are you really…is this a hug?”

“Shut up.”

“You’re hugging me!”

“…”

“…”

“Don’t get too happy. You still have to tell everyone how I bravely slew the dragon.”

“I hate you.”

"No, you don't."

"No, I don't."


End file.
